Optical codes such as the barcode, are machine-readable codes which can be tied to a database to associate just about any type of information with an item (or person) associated with the optical code. While optical codes were originally linear representations (i.e., the traditional barcode), with the evolution of reading devices (e.g., the proliferation of cell phones and other mobile devices capable of reading optical codes), modern optical codes have evolved to include a variety of different types of images.
Most people are familiar with barcodes used at grocery stores and retail outlets. A barcode is affixed to a product, and the product is scanned at checkout. The barcode is associated with product information (e.g., item description and price) maintained in a database. Hence, when the barcode is scanned and a match is found product information can be displayed for the clerk.
Today, optical codes are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, optical codes are used to track inventory (e.g., amount and location of products), track luggage in airports, and tracking rentals (e.g., ski rentals, car rentals). Optical codes can also be used for identification (e.g., airline ticketing and even patient identification at health care facilities). Optical codes may also be used for quality control, and are continuing to find use in new applications. For example, a user may scan an optical code (e.g., a OR code) using their mobile phone while standing in a museum to receive instant information about a display the user is looking at.